


In Which Brady Skjei is a Generous Roommate

by kreiderrider



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fratbois share everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreiderrider/pseuds/kreiderrider
Summary: You're eating pizza, having a few beers, and watching the Leafs play the Bruins when Brady's hands begin to wander. When his roommates begin to notice what's happening, it doesn't take long for the game to be forgotten.
Relationships: Brady Skjei/Reader, Jimmy Vesey/Reader, Kevin Hayes/Reader
Kudos: 14





	In Which Brady Skjei is a Generous Roommate

At this point, you can’t even remember whose idea it was.

You and Brady had broached the subject, actually, when he found out about your darkest fantasy, and whispered in your ear about what he’d let Kevin and Jimmy do to you as you touched yourself. You talked about it afterwards—he seemed amenable to the idea, even—but you never thought it’d go past that.

What did you know? You knew you were all in the livingroom earlier that night, watching the Leafs play the Bruins. A couple of wine bottles and some longnecks littered the table; a few empty pizza boxes sat in the middle of them. You were all buzzed; not drunk by a long shot, but a little bit tipsy.

“Fuckin’ Auston fuckin’ Matthews,” Jimmy had said at one point, you remembered that; he was still salty from last week’s tilt against the Leafs in which Matthews wouldn’t drop his gloves.

You knew Brady was a little more handsy with you in the presence of his friends than usual.

You remember Kevin sneaking a look when Brady pulled a blanket over your laps; you were sure he saw Brady’s hand slide between your legs.

You knew Jimmy, when he flew to his feet beside you to protest a call, accidentally pulled the blanket to the floor.

You knew he licked his lips when he turned and saw what he’d revealed.

And now, you were in Brady’s room, stripped of your clothes, with your boyfriend and his two roommates around you, deciding what they were going to do with you.

“One after the other, boys,” Jimmy said, stroking his dick already, looking down at you hungrily, then back up at his roommates. “What do you say?”

“I don’t do sloppy seconds,” Kevin told him.

Brady reached over and ran his hands over your breasts, giving you a knowing smirk. “Yeah, but she’d love it.”

“You gonna let me pound your girl first, then?” Kevin asked.

He shrugged. “Why not?”

Jimmy stared you down. “I’m going last,” he declared, maintaining eye contact with you. “Sloppy seconds, sloppy thirds… I’m into it. I want to make a fucking mess out of her.”

A chill ran down your spine as Brady stepped aside for Kevin. You, lying on your back, spread your legs for him, but he shook his head with a smirk. “Up on your hands and knees.”

You followed his directions, and he got behind you immediately. You could feel his cock against you, just sliding across your wet skin, not inside of you yet; his hands ran up and down the full length of your torso, going under to cup your breasts, squeezing gently, and his cock twitched against you.

Your head was turned to the left, and Brady and Jimmy stood there, side-by-side, both hard, both watching this intently. It was too much.

Kevin entered you then, and you drew in a sharp breath. His hands moved back to grab your hips; he was rougher than you’d imagined, and you liked it.

“Don’t go easy on her,” Brady said. “She can take it.”

You instantly became wetter at Brady’s instruction, and it was a good thing, because Kevin’s fingers dug into your hips so hard you thought he might leave bruises, and the smack of skin was so loud you knew the neighbors could hear it through the wall. He hammered into you, and there was no way to muffle your screams.

Brady stepped forward and pressed gently on your head. “Down on your elbows, babe,” he said to you. “Put your ass in the air. Show him how tight you can get.”

You obeyed, dropping to the mattress, tilting your pelvis.

“Fuck,” Kevin grunted, gasping as you moved. “Fuck, you’re tight. Jesus.”

“Fuck that tight little cunt,” Brady told him, his hand still on your head, gentle but firm. Absently, he took fistfuls of your hair, watching his teammate pump in and out of you. “Come inside of her.”

You were dripping already. If Brady kept giving instructions like this—if he kept telling his friends exactly how to use you—you were going to lose it in the very best of ways.

“You going to come for me?” Kevin asked, hips still moving.

In turn, you looked at Brady, seeking permission.

“I want you to come for all of us,” Brady said to you. “Be a good girl and show them what you can do. I want them to know. I want them to feel it.”

“Then yes,” you said to Kevin. “Yes…” You trailed off as he reached beneath you again to tease a nipple.

“Fuck, look at her,” Jimmy said, almost to himself, his long fingers wrapped around his cock.

Brady said something back, and you were vaguely aware that they were discussing you as Kevin continued his pace, somehow seeming to fuck you even harder, pounding into you so fiercely that you were screaming.

You met Brady’s eyes, and before he could tell you to finish, you came hard, soaking Kevin’s thighs and the layers of towels Brady had put on the bed before you started.

“Fuck, I’m gonna—I’m—” Before Kevin could finish his sentence, you felt him come deep inside of you, and then—too soon—pull out.

You collapsed on the bed, on your back, breathing hard.

“Maybe she wants to clean you off,” Brady suggested, and grabbed your ankles, turning you so your head was at the side of the bed. Kevin took the hint and stepped to the side, spreading his legs enough to slide his cock in your mouth.

As you sucked him clean, Brady slid inside of you. You were already so wet, slick with your own cum and everything Kevin left inside of you, and you were still throbbing from what he’d done; so when Brady began to fuck you, your hips thrashed against the bed.

“She’s sensitive,” Brady remarked. “Hayesie, why don’t you hold her legs for me?”

It was hard for him to pull away from your mouth, but after you’d cleaned up every last drop of cum, he followed Brady’s directions and walked to the other side of the bed. Two strong hands encircled your ankles, and you felt him lift your legs into the air.

You grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheet, overwhelmed by sensation. “Brady,” you panted, “I—”

“You love when I push your limits,” he filled in.

He had you there, you had to admit it, and all you could do was smile.

“Nice of Kevin to get you ready for me,” he said. “How does it feel, babe? Having me fuck you with his cum as my lube?”

You reached for him in answer, weakly, pleading for—what, you didn’t know. More? Less? You were still on sensory overdrive. More. You saw Jimmy out of the corner of your eye, whose eyes were greedy, whose dick was hard and ready to fuck you. You wanted more.

“I’d coat myself in his cum and fuck your ass,” Brady said, “but I liked Jimmy’s idea. One right after the other.”

Jimmy, meanwhile, couldn’t keep his distance any longer. He knelt next to you and turned your head so you were facing him; he slid two long fingers all the way into your mouth. “Brady talks,” he said to you, as the tips reached down your throat. “How you’re so good with this mouth, how you squirt all over, how you’re up for anything. I always wanted to fuck you, you know that?”

You groaned around his fingers as he reached up and took your nipple between his other fingers.

“Now I get the chance, and I’m going to make you scream. I want to hear you say my fucking name, you understand me?”

His fingers still in your mouth, you nodded.

“That’s a good girl. You’re going to get me warmed up, yeah? I want that throat around me.”

He stood, withdrawing his fingers, and straddled your face, his warm cock tracing your lips as Brady continued to thrust.

Your mouth was open, waiting, but he was teasing—whether he was teasing you, or himself, you weren’t quite sure. But then he was pushing past your lips, down your throat; you gagged just a little, and he let out a groan in response. “God, that’s it,” he said, running his hand over your throat.

You kept him in your mouth, but it was getting harder to pay attention to him; Kevin still had a grip on your ankles and was pushing them into the air, so Brady’s angle was even better. “God,” you panted around Jimmy’s cock.

“I want her to scream around me,” Jimmy said to Brady.

Brady nodded. “You heard him, babe.”

And with that, Brady took your legs from Kevin, pushing them forward, so your knees touched the bed on either side of you; his thighs slammed against you and you screamed out, half-muffled by Jimmy’s dick.

Jimmy pulled your hair, grabbed your shoulders, his eyes rolled back in his head. “ _Fuck,_ I love that.”

“Brady,” you tried to say, but you could barely form the word with Jimmy still in your mouth. “Oh— _oh_ —” You were reduced to vowels, as Jimmy held your hair and refused to move; he’d stopped thrusting, but you knew he wanted you to orgasm while he was in your mouth.

You pulled at the bedsheets, and then Kevin was at your side, fingers on your nipple, taking in the whole scene.

You were close, _so_ close.

“Come on, babe,” Brady panted. “Let us hear you.”

You hadn’t realized you were holding back, but you let your moans loose, and Jimmy made another delicious noise as the reverberations traveled through his own skin.

Kevin’s lips replaced his fingers on your nipple, and the slight roughness of his beard only added to the sensations coursing through your body. “Yes—yes—oh, I—I’m—”

Brady’s eyes were shut and he was almost there too, you could tell; he was the one man in the room you were familiar with, and you knew the look on his face all too well.

“He’s close, isn’t he?” It was Jimmy’s voice, and the smirk on his face made you clench around your boyfriend. “That means I’m next.”

And you came, your orgasm coming in waves; your fingers dug in to Brady’s biceps, desperately clinging to him as he reached his own climax just a moment after you’d begun yours, and Kevin’s tongue still flicked at your taut flesh, and Jimmy’s cock still absorbed half the noise from your screams.

As soon as you relaxed, both Brady and Jimmy slid out of you, leaving you feeling terribly empty.

“Back up,” Jimmy told Kevin. “She’s mine for the next few minutes.”

Kevin did as he was told, leaning up against Brady’s nightstand, while Brady sat against the headboard, taking up as little space as possible, watching Jimmy climb on top of you.

You could feel the cum inside of you; you were, just like Jimmy wanted, a mess.

“So hot,” he said, sliding two long fingers inside of you. “I can’t wait to fill you even more.” He withdrew his fingers, which were wet with cum, and ran them across your chest, leaving a wet trail. “You’d look so good covered with all of us, you know that?”

“She can stay,” Brady told him. “Maybe we’ll just do that later tonight.”

“All three of us?” Kevin asked. “Just paint her white?”

Brady reached down and drew his own fingers through the wetness. “She would look good.”

You squirmed beneath Jimmy. They were talking about you like you were a toy, and it was the hottest fucking thing that had ever happened to you.

“How long have you wanted to fuck me?” he asked.

You glanced at Brady.

“Tell him, babe,” he said, a little smile on his face.

“Months now,” you admitted breathlessly. “You and Kevin. I’ve wanted all of this.”

His hand wandered from your breasts to your pubic bone, and he curled his fingers into you—just barely. “I wish I knew how wet you were for me, just for me, but Brady and Kevin ruined that for me.”

You let out a noise of protest as he removed his fingers.

He regarded you with a smile. “You want my dick in you, don’t you, baby doll?”

“Yes,” you replied, unable to keep your hips from moving up toward him.

“You’re practically begging.” It was a statement, not a question, and all you could do was let out a whimper. “I want to hear you beg for me,” he continued, eyes locked on yours. “I want Brady to hear you plead me to fuck you.”

“Please,” you said immediately. “It’s all I want, Jimmy. Please fuck me.”

“More.”

You beat the bed with a balled-up fist. “God _damn_ it. Please get in me. I’m begging you. I want to feel your dick in me. I want you to fill me. Please!”

He raised an eyebrow.

 _“Please,_ god _damn_ it, I can’t fucking _take it anymore…”_

He thrusted into you, forcefully, stealing your breath away for a moment; you barely had time to find air before he picked up his hips and rocked into you.

“Make her come again,” Brady instructed.

“Oh, I’m going to make her fucking come again,” he responded, eyes still locked on you. “Play with your nipples, baby doll. I want to watch you. I want to see what you’ve done while you were thinking of me. I know you have, haven’t you?”

You nodded, your brain briefly flashing to the times when you _had_ closed your eyes, touched yourself, and pictured him.

“What do I do to you?” he asked.

“Sometimes you go down on me,” you told him, “with a finger in my ass.”

“Mmm. That’s your favorite thing to imagine?”

You nodded.

“I’ll have to remember that.” He leaned down, and the point of his tongue traced your outer ear. You shuddered. “But now I’m going to finish making a mess out of you. Would you like that?”

“God, yes.”

“What a good little slut you’ve got,” Jimmy said to Brady. “God, she can take it.”

“So give it to her,” Brady said.

Jimmy ran a flat hand down your body and then began to move again. You were so wet, but he stayed deep so there was no risk of slipping out. There was barely a moment’s reprieve; just as he left the spot that pushed you over the edge, he was back. You weren’t going to last long. “Jimmy,” you moaned, among broken sounds. “Yes—yes—"

Brady’s eyes were locked on your face. “God, she loves it,” he said. “Harder. Fuck her harder.”

As Brady commanded his friend, Jimmy commanded you. “Come,” he growled. “Squirt all over me. I want you to fucking cover me. I want to be as messy as you are.”

Brady caught your arms and pinned your wrists above your head. “Do it,” he said to you.

You saw Kevin out of the corner of your eye, dick in hand, and wondered if he was almost ready to go again. He wasn’t soft, that was for sure.

“Come all over me,” Jimmy said.

You relished the feeling of your arms being trapped by Brady, and you allowed yourself a moment to indulge your senses in that; then you focused all of your attention on your pelvic floor muscles and pushed, spreading your legs wider so that all the pressure of Jimmy’s thrusts ended up against your clit.

“Say his name,” Brady commanded.

“Jimmy,” you half-whispered, half-moaned. “Jimmy… I’m so close, I’m so close, I’m—God—yes—yes—!”

Your screams rang off the walls as you came, hips shaking, heart pounding, and then immediately tightened yourself as much as you could, turning yourself into a vise around him. He gasped, his mouth dropping open, and Brady watched you. “That’s my girl,” he said. “I bet he hasn’t felt anyone like you before.”

And Jimmy came inside of you, in long, hot streams, his eyes locked on yours in a hungry glare.

When he was spent, he pulled out, wiped his cock on your thigh, and collapsed on the bed next to you.

As Jimmy caught his breath, Kevin and Brady both left the room. They came back with, respectively, a warm, wet washcloth, and a steaming cup of apple cider. Kevin gently wiped you clean, and Jimmy grabbed a blanket for you as Brady eased you into a sitting position, pressing the warm mug into your palm.

Jimmy wrapped a clean towel around his lower half. “That was an interesting way to end the night,” he said; his in-the-moment smirk had now transformed into a shy grin.

Brady, who had crawled back into bed, pulled you close to him, pressing a kiss to your temple. “I knew you’d both be good to her.”

“I am going to stay overnight,” you said, sipping at your cider. “Just in case you wanted the round two you were all talking about earlier.”

Kevin laughed. “You were right. She can't get enough.”


End file.
